A fuel supply system having multiple holders is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,246 B2. The individual holder has a first holder part and a second holder part, the two parts cooperating in such a way that they connect a fuel rail to a cylinder head in a reversible manner. A fastening screw which screws the holder parts to the cylinder head is provided for this purpose.
The fuel supply system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,246 B2 may have the disadvantage that the space required for the wiring of the fuel injection valves is restricted by the holders. Furthermore, during the installation process, attention should be paid that the electrical wiring in the area of the holding devices will not be damaged.